Supernatural Valentine's Day: Aparências Enganam
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Desafio de Dia dos Namorados. Oneshot. Sem beta


Titulo : Supernatural Valentine's Day: Aparências Enganam

Autor: Mileide Acássia Slav.(Eu)

N/A 1: Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

N/A 2: Desafio lançado por Crica. Segue a descrição:

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.

Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 dejunho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: ( mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)."

---------------------------------------------

Estavam na estrada há quase três dias direto, só haviam parado algumas vezes para reabastecer o carro e comer, Sam havia dirigido um pouco no dia anterior, porém ele estava dirigindo a quase 14 horas seguidas.

Seus olhos estavam pesando, seu corpo clamava por descanso, Sam para variar um pouco dormia tranquilamente a seu lado, pensou em ligar o radio, mas não queria acordar o irmão , optou por dirigir até a cidade mais próxima, lá procuraria por um motel, se jogaria na cama e dormiria pelos próximos dois dias seguidos.A idéia de descansar e poder dormir foi tomando conta de seu corpo e uma gostosa sonolência tomou conta do seu ser, pouco a pouco foi fechando os olhos sem nem notar que ainda dirigia.

Estava caindo na inconsciência quando uma alta buzina o tirou de seu sono, com um movimento rápido jogou o carro no acostamento e em resposta recebeu uma porção de palavras de baixo calão do motorista do carro em que quase batera, com o movimento brusco e o barulho Sam acabou por acordar assustado:

-Cara o que aconteceu?

-Não sei.. Eu acho que cochilei...

-Cara você quase bateu o carro.

-Eu sei, eu só preciso dormir um pouco, depois nos continuamos viagem - disse Dean já se recostando melhor no banco do carro e fechando os olhos.

-Dean, o que você ta fazendo?

-O que você acha? Eu to tentando dormir.

-Cara nós estamos no meio da estrada, parados num acostamento, isso não vai dar certo, vai levanta e continua a dirigir deve ter alguma cidade aqui perto.

-Mais Sammy...eu to cansado.

-Dean, larga de ser preguiçoso é só mais um pouco até chegarmos à cidade, eu fico acordado também.

-Okay.- Concordou Dean meio a contragosto.

Sam estava certo, a cidade ficava a menos de 5 km, até que não era tão pequena, agora só precisavam achar um motel e ele poderia dormir.

-Ali, Dean, tem um. - Disse Sam apontando para o grande letreiro.

Dean parou o carro, e ambos desceram indo até a recepção, o lugar não parecia ser do melhores mas serviria por enquanto, o lugar estava vazio, Dean seguiu até o balcão chamando alguém, em pouco segundos um homem de meia idade apareceu:

-Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Nos queremos um quarto.

O homem os olhos de cima a baixa e um leve sorriso malicioso tomou seus lábios.

-Sinto muito mas todos estão ocupados.

Os dois caçadores saíram indo em direção ao carro, andaram pela cidade em busca de outro lugar, depois do quarto motel em que passaram não ter vaga notaram que realmente havia algo errado.

-Cara o que há de errado nesta porra de cidade?

-Adoraria saber Dean.

-Acho melhor nós estacionarmos o carro em algum lugar e dormir por aqui mesmo.

-Sinceramente, Dean? Não estou nem um pouco a fim de passar nem mais um segundo nesse carro.

-É o único jeito, Sammy.

-Não é não, tem aquele lugar que você não quis parar.

-Não Sammy sem chance, aquele lugar não.

-Por que não Dean? É um motel.

-Por que você viu o nome daquele lugar, lá é o tipo de lugar para casais.

-E o que tem? Você quer dormir não quer?

-Sim, eu quero mas...

-Por favor, Dean, eu to cansando. -disse Sam fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Ok, Sammy, você venceu.

Dean manobrou o carro voltando para o motel que haviam passado algum tempo atrás, notou que o estacionamento estava lotado assim como o dos outros, desceram do carro entrando na recepção um homem por volta dos seus 40 anos, cabelo ligeiramente ensebados e camisa florida os atendeu:

-Olá... Em que posso ajudá-los?

-Nós queremos um quarto,duas cama de solteiro por favor.

-Sinto muito, mas nós não trabalhamos com camas de solteiro.

-Ah okay, então nos queremos dois quartos.

-Sinto muito, mais só temos um vago.

-Ah só pode ser brincadeira né?

-Dean larga de ser chato. -Sam sussurrou para o irmão. -Nós ficamos com ele.

-Vou registrá-los, qual a forma de pagamento?

-Cartão.

-Okay...Umm são U$160,00.

-O QUE?U$160,00 por um quarto?

-Sim é a suíte nupcial.

-É melhor ser boa mesmo!

Após resolverem tudo ambos foram até o carro onde pegaram as suas coisas, e foram na direção do quarto, ao abrirem a porta se depararam com uma suíte decorada em tons de rosa, vermelho e branco, uma cama de casal em forma de coração estava no meio do quarto, no lado oposto à porta uma hidromassagem, do lado oposto uma estante com uma televisão e alguns DVD de filmes impróprios.

-A cama é minha. –disse Dean passando a frente de Sam.

-E eu fico aonde?

-Sei lá dorme dentro da hidro.

-Você me paga Dean.

-Você que quis ficar nesse lugar. Bom vou tomar um banho depois cair na cama.

Sam aproveitou que o irmão havia entrado no banheiro para se deitar na espaçosa cama, estava quase cochilando com uma batida na porta o despertou.

-Sammy atende a porta.

-Eu não... Atende você.

Dean saiu do banheiro, trajava somente uma toalha, passou pela cama lançando um olhar mortífero para Sam, seguiu até a porta e a abriu.

-Posso ajudar. -na porta o mesmo homem que os atendera a pouco, parecia meio envergonhado.

-O mil perdoes, interrompi algo?

-Não, nós não som...

-Que indelicadeza a minha, sinto muito, não queria atrapalhar, eu só...

-Calma amigo você não atrapalhou nada não, como eu dizia nós não...

-Você não tem que se explicar, só passei para lhes trazer isso. - disso o homem entregando a Dean uma caixa de bom-bons e um balde de gelo com algo que parecia ser uma garrafa de champanhe.-Promoção de dia dos namorados, todo casal que se hospeda ganha um kit desse.

-Ahh obrigada?

-Você são um casal não?

-Ahh é claro que sim, não é mesmo Sammy?- Dean se virou encarando o irmão que estava sentado na cama, pedindo ajuda.

-Ohh é claro.

-Ah okay, Feliz dia dos namorados. - o homem lançou um olhar malicioso para ambos, se virou sumindo pelo estacionamento em direção a recepção.

Dean entrou fechando a porta, colocou as coisa em cima da mesa e voltou ao banheiro para por a roupas.

-Cara acho que eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter sido chamado de gay.-disse o Winchester mais velho já saindo vestido de dentro do banheiro.

-Verdade.

-Viu Sammy seu jeito afeminado serviu para algo finalmente.

-Hey cala boca senhor machão, pelo o que eu me lembro ele acha q nos somos um casal, então para ele você também é gay.

-Tanto faz...nossa cara esses bom-bons são realmente deliciosos.

-Ei deixa alguns para mim também. - Disse Sam se levantando e correndo até o irmão e pegando alguns bom-bons.

-Feliz dia dos namorados Sammy.-disse Dean entregando uma taça com a bebida borbulhante a ele.

-Feliz dia dos namorados Dean.- retribuiu Sam batendo as taças de leve em um brinde.

--------------------------------------

Nota da Beta: Sei que as fics do desafio não deviam ser betadas, eu não mexi na fic. A Jess ficou dodói esses dias e me pediu pra postar por ela. Está ai, seguindo todas as regras, ok? ;D

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu!


End file.
